Essential hypertension is associated with insulin resistance which may be mediated by increased intracellular calcium hypertensive subjects and control [normotensive] non-diabetics are characterized by measurement of : insulin resistance in vitro in fat cell biopsies and intracellular calcium in fat cells and platelets. Subjects are treated with calcium channel blockers and the studies are repeated. We hypothesize insulin resistance with increased calcium and reversal with treatment in the hypertensive.